Ravenpaw's Story
by Blagonet
Summary: What if Ravenpaw stays? I do not own warriors. Please R
1. Chapter 1

"Fireheart!"

"Graystripe!"

"Ravenclaw!"

All of ThunderClan chanted their names. That is, except for one.

Tigerclaw.

He sat and watched as the one cat who knew a secret that could destroy him became a warrior._ I should have killed him while I had the chance,_ he thought bitterly to himself.

* * *

"Ravenclaw!" called Fireheart. "We need to sit vigil."

"I'm coming!" he replied and silently sat down next to his friends, waiting for the sun to rise above the horizon.

As he sat silently, he began to think of what Tigerclaw would eventually do to him. Would he be killed? He certainly hoped not. His mind began to wander to thoughts of him eventually running away from ThunderClan for fear of Tigerclaw. Ravenclaw hoped that Tigerclaw wouldn't go that far, but he knew he would. _He killed Redtail in order to become deputy! I guess it's a good thing that his plan backfired and Lionheart became deputy instead. Unless..._

"Ravenclaw! Ravenclaw! It's morning." Graystripe said, interrupting Ravenclaw's thoughts.

"I know, I know." Ravenclaw grumbled. "Hello, Lionheart." he said as the deputy approached them.

"You three should get some rest, and then afterwards we can hunt." Lionheart said to the newly made warriors.

"Sleep is sounding really good right about now," commented Fireheart, speaking for the entire group as he walked towards the warriors' den. Graystripe and Ravenclaw Followed.

* * *

Ravenclaw awoke to find Fireheart prodding him with his claw.

"Wake up, Ravenclaw! Lionheart's waiting." the fiery colored tom said to his denmate.

The black tom stretched his legs, and walked out of the den to find Graystripe and Lionheart standing outside.

"Are we all ready to go?" Lionheart asked, and they walked towards the camp entrance.

"Mind if I come?" asked a voice behind them.

Ravenclaw turned around to find Tigerclaw standing there.

"I don't see why we would. Come along," Lionheart replied, and the group of five walked out of the camp.

* * *

**If you liked this, please read a book about Sandstorm (in progress), by Prowriter13**


	2. Chapter 2

The group of five warriors walked out into the thick greenleaf forest.

"Should we split up to catch more prey? How about Ravenclaw and I go near Fourtrees, and you three go... near Twolegplace?" Tigerclaw suggested.

"That would work," Lionheart replied. "Let's go," he said, and the three bounded off for Twolegplace.

Tigerclaw and Ravenclaw slowly walked over towards Fourtrees, as if they were going to have a converation.

"What do you want from me?" Ravenclaw asked quietly, not even looking over at Tigerclaw.

Tigerclaw stopped and looked at the small black warrior, as if thinking about how easy it would be to kill him now. "I want you to be silent." He said in a whisper as he stepped menacingly towards Ravenclaw.

"If you dare tell one cat that I killed Redtail, I will kill you, your family, and everyone that needs to be killed that gets in my way. Do you understand?" Tigerclaw said.

However, he said it loud enough that an unsuspecting Sandpaw could overhear while she was hunting on her training assessment. S_tarClan, no!_ she thought. But she knew she needed to be quiet, or else she would cause the death of Ravenpaw.

She silently continued her assesment while Ravenclaw and Tigerclaw continued to hunt.

* * *

"Sandpaw, do you promice to uphold the warrior codeand to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Bluestar asked.

"I do." The young apprentice replied.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Sandpaw, from this moment you will be known as Sandstorm. StarClan honors your courage and your spirit, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Bluestar declared.

"Dustpelt!"

"Sandstorm!"

"Dustpelt!"

"Sandstorm!"

The clan shouted the names of the two new warriors, one of which knew a secret that could change the etire /clan forever.

A/N: Yes, I know it is short, and I have no plans of stopping anytime soon! Thank you for reading!.


	3. Chapter 3

Ravenclaw walked over to Sandstorm. "Congratulations, Sandstorm!" he said.

"Thanks!" she replied, excited that this day has finally come. "I need to talk to you in the morning." She said in a more serious tone.

"Okay. What about?" He asked, curious.

"I can't tell you. You'll have to find out." she replied and walked over to sit by Dustpelt for the vigil.

* * *

Ravenclaw woke up to find Lionheart prodding him in the side. "You're on dawn patrol. Get up." he said, and walked out.

He stretched, and walked outside to find Fireheart, Longtail, Graystripe, and Lionheart waiting.

"I'm up," Ravenclaw said. "Let's go."

The group of five walked out of the camp and in to the crisp, cool, dawn air.

They marked the borders uneventfully, and came back to camp to find most everyone awake.

"Longtail! longtail! Teach me some battle moves!" Swiftpaw, Longtail's apprentice, asked excitedly.

"Not today, Swiftpaw. Tomorrow, I'll let you practice with Brackenpaw, if that's okay with Graystripe." Longtail replied.

"It is," Graystripe said. "Let me go tell Brackenpaw," he said, and bounded away.

"Ravenclaw!" Sandstorm called, and motioned with her tail to come over.

"Yes? he said, padding towards her.

"I saw you and Tigerclaw hunting the other day." she said.

"And?" Ravenclaw replied, feeling anxious.

Sandstorm hesitated before continuing. "I know what Tigerclaw said to you yesterday when you two were hunting,"

Ravenclaw looked genuinely surprised. "You must tell no cat. If the secret gets out, I will be killed!" he says with urgency in his voice.

Sandstorm reassured Ravenclaw. "Don't worry I won't. But if I tell Bluestar-"

"I will get killed. Please, tell no cat, not even Bluestar. I'm worried enough as is that he'll kill me." Ravenclaw said.

"Okay. I'll tell no one. I won't let you get killed by Tigerclaw's treachery, like my father did." Sandstorm replied, and walked away.

Tigerclaw looked over at Sandstorm and Ravenclaw. _Yes, I saw you listening in on me. And If it comes down to it, I will kill you too, _he thought to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Tigerclaw wanted to be deputy, but there was only one problem.

Lionheart.

He just needed to get rid of Lionheart before he could become deputy. Then he would just have to wait for Bluestar to die to become leader of ThunderClan. Tigerclaw had already formulated a plan to kill Lionheart.

He walked over to where Lionheart was standing. "Lionheart! Would you like to go hunting?"

"No, I was just on a patrol. Maybe later?" Lionheart replied.

"Yeah, that would work." he replied, sounding slightly disappointed.

* * *

"Ravenclaw!" Sandstorm whispered to the black tom, motioning for him to come over.

"What?" he replied.

"Tigerclaw's been awfully close to Lionheart today. I'm worried about him." she said with concern for the deputy.

"Lionheart's a strong warrior. He'll be able to fight Tigerclaw off if he needs to." he replied with confidence.

"Well, Redtail was a strong warrior too, and look what happened to him!" she said with anger and grief over the death of her father.

"He'll be fine. Trust me," Ravenclaw said, and walked away.

Sandstorm watched him go, and then said to herself, "I wish I could. I really do."

* * *

Lionheart and Tigerclaw were finally out hunting, much to Tigerclaw's relief.

"I found a squirrel," Lionheart announced and dropped into the hunting crouch.

Tigerclaw looked at the deputy, and said in a whisper, "It's too bad you'll never get to catch it,"

"What?" Lionheart asked confused, not taking his eyes off of the squirrel, but was interrupted by Tigerclaw barreling towards him, knocking him over.

"What in the name of StarClan are you doing, Tigerclaw?" Lionheart yowled as he was rolled onto his back, almost pinned down.

"Becoming deputy," he said with anger, but was knocked over onto his back by Lionheart, wrestling for control.

"You cannot win this fight!" Lionheart said through gritted teeth. slashing Tigerclaw's ear.

"It's going to take a lot more than a torn ear to get me to surrender. This is a fight to the death!" he replied, and slashed Lionheart's side in a quick flash.

Lionheart quickly retaliated with a scream of agony and two slashes to Tigerclaw's face, blinding one eye, and leaving the other with blood dripping into it.

He screamed with pure agony and rage, and ran across the Thunderpath and into ShadowClan territory.

Lionheart slowly walked back to ThunderClan, surprised by the day's events.


	5. Chapter 5

As Lionheart stumbled into camp, looks of concern filled the Clan as they looked at the bloodied deputy.

"What happened? Wait, tell me after you visit Yellowfang. Your wounds look deep, and we don't want them to get infected. Go." Bluestar commanded.

Lionheart walked over to Yellowfang and sat down, waiting for her to look at the wounds.

"These wounds _are_ deep. Let me get some yarrow and cobwebs, and I'll be right back." the medicine cat said, and went into the herb store and brought out some herbs and began to make a poultice with the yarrow, and then spread it over the large scratch on his flank.

"So, what happened? It seems like you got in a fight." Yellowfang asked.

Lionheart hesitated, and then said, "I'd rather wait to tell Bluestar alone."

Yellowfang continued to heal the ThunderClan deputy in silence.

* * *

The moment Lionheart walked into camp, Ravenclaw and Sandstorm immediately knew what happened.

"Sandstorm!" Ravenclaw called.

The light ginger cat walked over to Ravenclaw. "Tigerclaw didn't come back. Do you think he's dead?"

"Sadly, I don't think so. I hope he is, but I don't think that he is dead. The fact that Lionheart didn't come back with worse injuries surprises me." Ravenclaw said.

"I think we both know that we need to talk to Bluestar about this," Sandstorm replied.

The two cats walked over to Bluestar.

"Can we talk? Alone, preferably?" Sandstorm asked.

"Of course. But may I ask what about?" the leader asked as she lead the two warriors into the leader's den.

Ravenclaw and Sandstorm looked at each other, and said in unison, "Tigerclaw."

The cats took turns explaining how Tigerclaw killed Redtail, Sandstorm overhearing Tigerclaw threatening Ravenclaw and his family, and then how he attacked Lionheart.

"So, is Tigerclaw dead?" Bluestar asked after a long pause.

"We don't know. You'll have to ask Lionheart." Ravenclaw replied.

"Speaking of Lionheart, I think that if his injuries are to grievous, I may have to appoint a new deputy, but that's for me to think about alone." Bluestar said, dismissing the two.

* * *

Tigerclaw wandered throughout ShadowClan territory, blind in one eye, and bleeding badly from the right side of his face for days, probably. He was hiding from every cat he saw, except for one.

Brokenstar.

He now had a plan in his mind to get to the height of power again.


	6. Chapter 6

Bluestar walked over to where Yellowfang and Lionheart were and asked, "When can he see me in my den."

"Well, his scars are deep, but not infected. He will probably have some pain walking for the next moon or so, but he can see you as soon as you'd like." Yellowfang replied.

"Then come on," Bluestar said and headed off to the leader's den.

Lionheart sat down, and said, "Tigerclaw tried to kill me,"

The ThunderClan leader hesitaded before saying, "Ravenclaw and Sandstorm told me all about it."

Lionheart looked confused and continued, saying, "What? How did they know?"

"Let me start from the beginning," Bluestar said, and then continued telling Ravemclaw and Sandsrorm"s story.

"So... Tigerclaw has been a traitor this entire time?" Lionheart asked, astonished.

"Yes. Will you be able to perform your duties, despite your injuries?" Bluestar asked, moving from one topicc to another.

"Of course I will! A little pain will not be any bother." the golden tom replied.

"Good. I didn't want to appoint another deputy so soon." Bluestar commented.

* * *

"Hello, Sandstorm." Ravenclaw said as he walked over to her.

"Hi!" the she-cat replied. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you." the dark rom said. "Would you like to go hunting?"

Sandstorm hesitaded before replying with a "Sure"

The two cats rhen walked out of the camp and into the forest.

"Where do you want to hunt?" Ravenclaw asked.

Sandstorm looked around before deciding, "How about Twolegplace? There always seems to be a lot of prey over there."

"Okay," Ravenclaw agreed, and they walked out towards Twolegplace.

The two cats spent the better part of an afternoon hunting, with Ravenclaw catching a few mice and Sandstorm a squirrel, and with some help from Ravenclaw, a bird. They also chatted about various things, none of which had to do with trecherous Tigerclaw.

As Sandstorm headed back to camp, she thought that that was more fun than she thought it would be.

* * *

"Brokenstar!" Tigerclaw called out as he saw the dark tom with a bent tail.

"Who-? Oh, Tigerclaw. What are you doing here?" Brokenstar asked.

"I left ThunderClan after I fought Lionheart. He did not die, so I could not return." he explained.

"So you come onto my territory to hunt and steal from my clan?" Brokenstar says. "How lomg have you been here?" Brokenstar asked.

"I came here three sunrises ago." Tigerclaw replied.

"Three sunrises ago?" Brokenstar spat, furious. "You have stolen prey forom my clan for three sunrises?"

"You must let me join you and your group of rogues." Tigerstar said.

Brokenstar stared coldly at Tigerclaw and says defiantly, "And what if I don't?"

"Then I'll kill you, just like I killed Redtail." he replies, getting ready to attack.


	7. Chapter 7

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!" Bluestar yowled to the cats of ThunderClan.

"Today, Lionheart was attacked by a traitorous member of our own Clan: Tigerclaw." she continued.

"What?"

"How could this happen?!"

Looks of shock, confusion, and rage were seen throughout the Clan.

"This has been confirmed by Lionheart," Bluestar continued, and the cats fell silent once more. "Lionheart is not the only cat that he has attacked, for he has also killed Redtail."

"But Oakheart killed Redtail!" Longtail yowled over the others.

"No, he was killed by a rockfall. I saw Tigerclaw kill Redtail," Ravenclaw confirmed.

"Where is Tigerclaw now?" Fireheart asked.

"He has escaped into ShadowClan territory. What happened to him beyond that, I do not know." Lionheart replied.

* * *

Brokenstar looked at Tigerclaw incredulously. _You dare challenge me on my own territory? I can kill you easily and you know it._

"Is that a challenge?" he asked, ready to jump on Tigerclaw at any moment.

"Yes. Yes it is," replied Tigerclaw, and leapt at Brokenstar.

The two cats collided in midair, and sent each other sprawling at the ground. Brokenstar quickly recovered and clawed at Tigerclaw, always aiming for his one good eye left, hoping to make him completely blind.

_This blind eye is an annoyance to me, but I will not die because of it,_ Tigerclaw thought to himself. _If Brokenstar thinks he can kill me because of it, he's wrong._

Tigerclaw hesitated on the ground for a moment to catch his breath. He then jumped towards Brokenstar, hoping to cut his right side in the process.

In a very well calculated move, Brokenstar quickly ducked to the left side of Tigerclaw, and slashed open his right side, as well as causing him to fall and tumble on the ground.

"I have nine lives, Tigerclaw. You have one. Did you really think that you were so strong that you cpuld kill me nine times over?" Brokenstar said as he stood over Tigeraw.

_F__oolish cat,_ he thought, and went in for the death blow.

He sliced Tigerclaw's throat open and walked away, leaving him to bleed and die alone in the marshes of ShadowClan.

* * *

ThunderClan looked down at the cats gathered below at Fourtrees, notoceably absent of the small, lithe, and wiry figures of WindClan cats. Crookedstar and Nightpelt, who became leader after Brokenstar and his followers were droven out, were already waiting on top of the Great Rock. ThunderClan padded down into the clearing at Fourtrees, where Bluestar jumped atop the Great Rock to join the leaders of the other Clans.

The cats of different clans chatted for a while, and then the gathering was to be begun.

"Prey is running well in ShadowClan, and we have two new apprentices, Brownpaw and Oakpaw, who are doing very well in their training." Nightpelt began.

It seemed that every cat was looking at the two apprentices, who tried to avoid every cat's gaze.

Nightpelt paused, and then continued. "While that may be good, we would like to know who is killing ThunderClan cats on our territory."

Murmurs of shock and confusion appeared on the faces of many cats in the clearing.

"Who was killed?" shouted Longtail.

"I bet it was Tigerclaw," Graystripe whispered to Ravenclaw.

"Good! It's not like he did anything good for me." he replied coldly.

Nightpelt waited for the cats to quiet down before continuing. "Yes, it was Tigerclaw. We think that Brokenstar killed him, for his fur was in Tigerclaw's claws."

The rest of the gathering went rather uneventfully, with each clan reporting good prey.

After the gathering, back at ThunderClan camp, Bluestar told the cats that had not been at the gathering, Including Darkstripe and Fireheart, that Tigerclaw had been killed.

"Doesn't really surprise me that much," Darkstripe commented indifferently.

Fireheart then said, perhaps foreshadowing the future, "Now we know that Brokenstar isn't out of our lives just yet."

* * *

**If you liked ****this, then please read a book about Sandstorm (ind progress) by Prowriter13**


	8. Chapter 8

Brokenstar had waited almost a moon for this moment, the moment he could take back what was rightfully his.

ShadowClan.

He led his followers in a winding path around ShadowClan, so that they could not be easily tracked. They finally made their way to the entrance to the camp, where they waited just outside of.

"Are we ready to take back what is ours?" Brokenstar asked quietly.

Quiet cheers sounded throughout the group.

"Are we ready to take back what we never should have lost?" Brokenstar asked a bit louder this time.

Louder cheers erupted through the group.

"Are we ready to take back ShadowClan?" Brokenstar cheered, louder still.

"Yes!" cats cheered.

"_ShadowClan, attack!_" Brokenstar yowled as he led his cats into the ShadowClan camp, battle erupting around him.

Brokenstar himself had taken on Nightpelt, who, despite being leader of ShadowClan, had not claimed his nine lives yet.

"You're going to be almost as easy to kill as Tigerclaw was," he taunted viciously as he swiped Nightpelt's paws out from under him and pinning him to the ground. Nightpelt laid limp, feigning defeat, and he rushed up to throw off his attacker.

"Do not hesitate to kill your enemies!" Brokenstar shouted above the throng of battle.

Nightpelt rolled the heavy tom over onto his back, but in doing so, he exposed his soft underbelly, which Brokenstar promptly clawed at. Nightpelt fell on to the ground, panting. Brokenstar glared at his opponent for a moment before leaping at him. Rolling him over and slashing his throat open.

"You will not live..." Nightpelt croaked out as he died, being unable to finish his sentence.

Brokenstar looked out at the ShadowClan camp, filled with blood and dead bodies.

"Nightpelt is dead!" he shouted at his warriors. "We have won at last!"

The former rogues, now ShadowClan warriors, cleared out the camp of the bodies and blood, and began to dig a mass grave for their enemies.

* * *

It had been two moons since Brokenstar and his warriors had invaded the camp and almost killed Lionheart. When it became clear that Brokenstar was not going to disappear in the shadows, Bluestar had reason to worry about another attack from them.

"We have no reason to worry about Brokenstar. We have enough well trained warriors in camp to fight him off. We proved that when nobody died when he tried to invade two moons ago," Lionheart said.

"Yes, but he killed Tigerclaw. He was one of our best warriors." Bluestar countered.

"And Tigerclaw had one life, versus the nine that Brokenstar had," Lionheart said.

Bluestar hesitated for a moment, and then agreed. "You're right. We have nothing to worry about." Bluestar then walked out of her den, Lionheart following her.

* * *

Lionheart was out hunting by himself, when he paused to scent something.

"ShadowClan! What are they doing here?" he whispers to himself.

He looks around, and seeing nothing, he continues to hunt. His ears perk towards a vole that's sitting by a tree. Lionheart gets into a hunting crouch, but then a noise sends it scurrying away.

"Enjoying life, Lionheart?" a voice behind him asks.

"Wha-? Brokenstar!" Lionheart says. _My luck just keeps getting worse, _he thinks to himself.

"Yes, I am Brokenstar, and I am the last cat you will ever see," he says, looking down at the still surprised Lionheart. He quickly pounces on Lionheart and rolls him over, and pins him to the ground.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself before you die?" he asks tauntingly.

Lionheart looks up at him menacingly, and then says, "I'm not dying yet," and rushes up, knocking Brokenstar down, who quickly gets back up.

He pounces on Lionheart and relentlessly pummels him with his paws, drawing blood with every scratch. He finally decides that he has had enough fun with his prey, and sinks his teeth into Lionheart's neck.


	9. Chapter 9

"Lionheart's been gone a long time, I think I should go check on him," Bluestar said aloud as she walked out towards the camp entrance.

"Hey, Bluestar, where are you going?" Fireheart asked as he caught up to his leader.

"I'm just going to check on Lionheart; he's been gone along time." she replied.

"Mind if I come with?" Fireheart asked.

Bluestar looked at the young tom, and then replied, "No, of course not."

The two cats walked out towards the forest, and Fireheart scented his scent.

"Over here, Bluestar!" he said, leading him off towards the Great Sycamore.

They walked for a while, following his scent, when Fireheart stopped and went stiff.

"No, no, no, no... Oh, StarClan, no!" he said. "No!" he said as he ran off to where Lionheart was. "Brokenstar has killed Lionheart," he said softly looking down at the golden warrior's body, pointing to the thick dark fur inbetween his claws. The blood running from his neck pooled on the ground, soaking his fur.

"Fireheart, I would like for-" Bluestar began, but was interrupted by Fireheart.

"Bluestar, I'm sorry, but can we get his body back to camp first?" he said.

The two cats carried the deputy's body back to camp without saying a word.

* * *

Bluestar looked "I say these words before StarClan, so that the spirits of our warrior ancestors may hear and approve of my choice. The new deputy of ThunderClan is Fireheart."

"Thank you. I will do my best as deputy of ThunderClan." he said.

"I know you will," Bluestar said, and she walked to where Lionheart's body was, and where cats gathering around Lionheart were sitting vigil for him.

* * *

Brokenstar gathered his clan around him. "ThunderClan has refused to give us territory that we need to survive. This is leaf-bare. You are all hungry, are you not? If you are hungry, if you are in need of food, then we need to get more prey. We have the smallest amount of territory. So tonight, we must fight for what we must have! We must fight for our very survival, which ThunderClan threatens! Tonight we fight!"

**A/N: Short, I know. but I need to get something out. My posts are going to be going out every other day, and when school starts in a week, I'll only be able to post on the weekend. Thank you for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10 -- Part I

ShadowClan charged across the Thunderpath and into the forest of ThunderClan with Brokenstar at the lead, and his deputy, Blackfoot, right behind him.

Ravenclaw watched in horror as the group of cats ran towards the camp. He immediately got up and began to race against Brokenstar and his followers to the camp.

As he arrived at the camp, he quickly got the attention of everyone there. "Brokenstar and his followers are coming! They're going to attack soon!"

Fireheart quickly showed up and organized the battle patrols. "We need one group of cats to face them head on, and one to flank them, pushing them away from the camp." He paused to see if anyone would object. "Whitestorm, Ravenclaw, Graystripe, Longtail and I will make up the first group, and Mousefur, Darkstripe, Sandstorm, and Dustpelt can make up the flanking group."

Bluestar walked up to Fireheart and said, "I may be leader, but that doesn't mean that I can't go to battle. I'll join your group."

"Okay. Let's go," the deputy replied, and ran off with the warriors to go to battle with Brokenstar.

* * *

Brokenstar soon smelled, heard, and saw ThunderClan warriors heading their way.

"Stop!" he said to his warriors, and they skidded to a halt.

"Ah, Bluestar, coming to defend your puny Clan?" Brokenstar taunted. "Your weak warriors are no match for us, and we will prove that."

Bluestar replied, "We'll have to see about that. So far, this battle has been a battle of words, but I know that won't last for long."

"Of course it won't!" He said, almost laughing. He then leaped at Bluestar, and the battle began.

Whitestorm took on a large white tom with massive black paws, Blackfoot, and was able to defeat him fairly quickly. Fireheart decided to take on a striped dark red she-cat, and easily flipped her over. _It's no wonder they need territory. These cats are starving, _he thought to himself.

For a second Fireheart thought that they would win as he looked across the ground that was a battlefield. He saw a shape lying on the ground.

_Bluestar!_

_She must be losing a life, thank StarClan it's not her last,_ he thought as he looked on to see Whitestorm fighting Brokenstar now. He also saw the flanking group of Mousefur, Darkstripe, Sandstorm and Dustpelt.

"Brokenstar has lost a life!" Whitestorm yowled into the night.


	11. Chapter 10 -- Part 2

ShadowClan was about to flee from the battle that they were losing, and Bluestar still lay ominously still.

Fireheart looked at Bluestar, willing her to wake up, willing her to live. _No! She can't be dead!_ Fireheart thought as he ran back to the battlefield to pour his anger into a severely injured Brokenstar.

"You killed Bluestar!" he roared, and charged at the leader of ShadowClan, laying down on the ground as well.

"Fireheart, stop." Whitestar said to Fireheart.

He slowly skidded to a stop. "Why?"

"He lost all nine lives at once. Brokenstar is no more." Whitestorm replied.

Fireheart slowly padded over to Brokenstar and leaned over, looking at his throat, as it was completely sliced open, a large pool of blood lying on the ground, matting his fur.

"Come on. Let's get back to camp," he said, looking at the Clan he would soon be leader of.

* * *

Firestar's newly made deputy, Whitestorm, walked up to him. "Do you think we have any more chances of being threatened by ShadowClan?"

"Blackstar isn't dumb enough to threaten us so soon. There will always be minor battles, but nothing like what Brokenstar attempted." Firestar said to his deputy.

"The Clans have always survived, even in the ancient times. Peace will always defeat war. That is the way it has always been, and the way it will always be."

* * *

**A/N: THE END! I may write an epilogue, so stay tuned! Thank's for reading!**


	12. Thank You

Hey! This story has finally reached 1000 views, so I'd like to thank you all for reading this story! Also, I must urge you to read my other story, Dreams, which will have a very surprising twist at the very end!

Yours truly,

Blagonet


End file.
